This project involves the introduction of a joint labor-management problem solving group into a public transportation organization, the Ann Arbor Transportation Authority. Its purpose is to test the value of a cooperative approach to problem solving for producing both improved organizational effectiveness and higher employee quality of working life in a public, unionized organization. The intervention program in this research involves the establishment of a joint labor-management Quality of Work Committee which is charged with developing change programs that will achieve the dual objectives of increasing organizational effectiveness and the quality of work experienced by the employees. Third party consultants will work with this committee to facilitate its development and provide expert consultation on specific change plans. The research program will focus on tracing the development of the Committee, and the role of the consultants in developing the Committee's norms and procedures; on the effect of the committee and its projects on the functioning of the organization; and on the overall success of the committee in affecting the effectiveness of the organization and the quality of work life of employees.